iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle for King's Landing
The battle for King's Landing was a conflict fought between the armies of Aegon VI Targaryen, King Tommen Baratheon and later Queen Daenerys Targaryen. The Battle for King's Landing The Arrival of Aegon VI Aegon VI Targaryen, won a bloody siege at Storm's End, capturing the castle which most claimed was impenetrable. This victory helped give him a foothold in the Stormlands which he would use to prepare his siege on King's Landing. Several Lords in the Stormlands swore themselves to Aegon following his victory, this helping to bolster his forces which before were mostly comprised of the Golden Company. Aegon quickly receives an envoy from Dorne in the form of Arianne Martell. She offers the support of Dorne in exchange for a marriage between Aegon and herself. His council urges him to take the offer, but Aegon refuses the marriage pact, saying that he was saving himself for only one, his aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. The Dornish envoy returns to Dorne and gives the news to Doran Martell, who remains makes his intent known to be neutral, but still beings to march up the Kingsroad towards King's Landing with his Dornish host which was encamped in the boneway. The Preparations in King's Landing The Tyrell host in King's Landing leaves the city following the guilty sentence of Margaery Tyrell. This results in the disoslution of the Baratheon-Tyrell alliance, and greatly weakens the defences of King's Landing. Upon hearing the news, Jon Connington, one of Aegon's most trusted advisor, urges Aegon to proceed to assault the city, before any Lannister reinforcements can arrive. Aegon heeds his advisor's advice and immediately begins to march. Aegon arrives at the city and sees that the city defences have been organized to meet him. The Initial Siege Aegon directs all off his forces at the Mud Gate, hoping to take the Baratheon's by surprise and end the siege quickly. Aegon himself leads the vangard but is met with a fierce resistance at the Mud Gate. It was a long a bloody skirmish, but thanks in part to the unwavering loyalty of his troops, and the leadership and presence of Aegon, his forces are able to break down the Mud Gate and proceed into the city. Aegons' forces were bloodied at the Mud Gate, and when they entered the city, they were met with a combined force of gold cloaks and crowns men, who engaged Aegon's forces in another bloody skirmish, this time in the streets of King's Landing. The battle in the city was still raging on when Aegon heard news of the arrival of his aunt, however he quickly realized that she had arrived as a foe, not an ally. Aegon dispatched word to Doran Martell, begging him to come to his aid. The Arrival of the Queen Queen Daenery's set her first foot upon Westerosi soil while the battle in King's Landing was raging full force. She took her unsullied, dragons and under the advise of her advisors, took control of Aegon's camp and planted herself outside the Mud Gate. The Dornish forces arrived and upon seeing the Dragons, the Dornish swore fealty to Daenerys. Together the Dornish and Unsullied entered King's Landing, joining in the chaos which was already unfolding. The Might of the Dragon Prince Doran Martell of Dorne urged Daenerys to use her dragons against her enemies, not only to win the battle but to show the realm her power. The Queen was initially reluctant, but conceded as she was determined to rain fire and blood upon her enemies. Danearys unleashed all three of her dragons upon the city, and for a fortnight they rained dragon fire upon her enemies. By the end of it all, the city of King's Landing was smoothered in smoke and had become a ruined pile of ashes. Dragon fire had won Daenerys the battle and was just the beginning of her conquest of Westeros. However the cost was great. It took weeks to clear the dead from the streets of King's Landing, and the city itself was greatly damaged. The news of the Queen's Landing spread like wildfire and all across the realm people knew that the Dragons had returned. Aftermath Jon Connington, Tommen Baratheon, Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister, alongside many of the court in King's Landing are found dead in the aftermath of the battle. Daenerys feels sadness for the death of Tommen, as he was just a child. The city of King's Landing is heavily damaged, and construction of a new keep beings immediately at a site across the river; Daenerys calls this city, Queen's Landing Aegon VI survives, but is pushed back to the Stormlands, his forces all but extinct, he tries to regroup and rally at Griffin's Roost, but is defeated by a pursuing royal host. After his defeat, Aegon flees to Essos, once again. With her victory at King's Landing, the Queen is free to turn her eyes to the other parts of Westeros and attempt to gain their fealty to her reign. One by One, the Lord Paramounts of the Realm swore fealty to the Queen, fearing that if they didn't, she would rain dragon fire down upon them. Category:Events Category:Battles